dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tewaku
TewakuCharaGrey, page 87 is a fictional character and member of CROW in the manga series D.Gray-man created by Katsura Hoshino. Appearance Tewaku is a petite young woman. She has long, wavy blond hair with the fringe combed back and fixed with a bow. She has two dots on her forehead and markings under her eyes signifying her CROW membership. She wears all varieties of CROW uniform. Personality History Tewaku, with her brother Madarao after losing their parents, started to live on the streets. During those days they met other orphans: Link, Tokusa, Kiredori and Goushi - out of necessity they formed together into small group and started to beg near the churches togetherD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 26 from where they were picked up by the Central of the Black OrderD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 27. As one of the Third Exorcists, she has been genetically altered to become half-human, half Akuma thanks to the Third Exorcist project. She is stationed at the Black Order Headquarters by the order of the Pope and the Vatican, to help the Exorcists in the war against the Millennium Earl and his Akuma army as a substitute of the innocence using Exorcists. Plot Phantom Thief G Arc She is first seen alongside her brother Madarao as she escorts Reever Wenham to Paris prison in order to release imprisoned finders and science division scientist accused of being Thief GD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 180 page 03. After bringing Timothy into the order she's officially introduced to Komui Lee by Renee Epstain. Third Exorcist Arc She is among the Exorcists in Jordan, fighting alongside Kanda. Wisely arrives, and incapacitates Kanda in order to take him to the North American branch, he kills everyone in the camp except TewakuD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 189 page 03. She regains consciousness shortly after Howard Link finds her, she reveals that she had a 'dream' in which Allen was supposedly killing Madarao and Tokusa, and that she saw herself killing AllenD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 189 page 03. Link decides that her statement important to his mission and can't be ignored by him so she should be temporary supervised until he won't find AllenD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 189 page 04. Link and Tewaku are last seen forcing their way to the North American branchD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 189 during the ambush of level 4 akumas her akuma cells start to respond upon Alma Karma's turning into AkumaD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 26. After long struggle with changing and Alma's self-destruction she looses conciousnessD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 19-20 and is tightly sealed with spells by Link who carries her to the North American branch to stop Allen Walker from supposed killing their comradesD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 31 After comming back to her senses and breaking free from Link's bindings, her worry about Madarao turns into a vicious rampage toward AllenD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 201 pages 07-09 in last moment Timcampy blocks Allen from Tevak's attackD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 201 page 09. Before Link could reach her, she's swallowed by Earl's arcD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 201 pages 14-16. Seed of Destruction Arc Tewaku later appears as she, along side with Madarao and Tokusa, helps Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot to break into prison where Allen Walker's being heldD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 204 page 04. When the Exorcists attempt to chase the Noahs and Allen, she challenges them, causing an Exorcist to remark how far she has fallen. Trivia * Tewaku along with Kiredori was the youngest in the CROW squadD.Gray-man manga, chapter 202 page 26. * Tewaku is afraid of being left behindD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 201, page 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Female Category:Third Exorcist